wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bilgewater Cartel
| base = Bilgewater Port on Kezan Bilgewater Harbor in Azshara | theater = Azeroth | leader = Trade Prince Gallywix Trade Prince Maldy (formerly) | leaders = | faction = Horde | language = Goblin | slang = Common, Orcish | tabard = | status = |width=26em }} Run by the ruthless Trade Prince Gallywix, the Bilgewater Cartel is seemingly the most powerful trading company on the Isle of Kezan. From their headquarters at Bilgewater Port, the cartel dominated trade all over the South Seas. They are also the de facto rulers of Azshara as of Cataclysm. Background The Bilgewater Cartel was the most powerful trade group on the Isle of Kezan (in the Lost Isles). They dominated almost every market from Weapons manufacturing to simple sports. Like other Goblin Cartels, their power grew to where they ran full communities, acting as a full government. It isn't known when or how it formed, however, by the time of the Cataclysm, it had become the most influential and richest trade family for decades. However, this glory came to a tragic end when the Cataclysm caused Mount Kajaro to erupt, burning the island to ashes. This forced the Goblins on the surface of Kezan to evacuate. Trade Prince Gallywix, the current leader of the cartel, ensured that he made it out without a scratch, only taking his fellow goblins with him to be slaves. Gallywix had been establishing relations with the Horde ever since the start of the Third War. The Orcs would see use them for their natural talent at Engineering and Crafting. Thrall, though he was not the current Warchief by the time of the eruption, was the most influential member in the Horde. He assured that Gallywix would have his own piece of land where he could continue his trade empire on the backs of his Goblin slaves. However, while he did end up pushing the deal through and becoming the new ruler of Azshara and stayed the trade prince, his dreams of total power over the goblins was halted by Thrall and his allies. As of the post Cataclysm patch, the Bilgewater Cartel is no longer focused on Kezan, it is now the ruling body of Azshara under the leadership of the Horde. Government The Bligewater cartel, while more of trade coalition and criminal enterprise, still acts like the other goblin cartels, as a form of government, even if a petty one. Cartels control villages, towns, and even entire cities, and Bilgewater is no exception. Before the cataclysm and the eruption of Mount Kajaro, the cartel controlled most if not all of Kezan, while the city beneath the island Undermine, belongs to the entire Trade coalation. Since Bilgewater controlled pretty much all of Kezans surface, it is safe to say they were the acting government of Kezan, at least before its destruction. After Kezens destruction, and their initiation into the Horde, they were promised and given their own new land to rule over. As such, Azashara became the Bilgewater cartels new home. Along with Azshara, the Goblin Slums in Orgrimmar were constructed to house many Goblin workers in the city with the Bilgewater cartel acting as its ruling body. Military The Bilgewater cartel, has a very large security force. They need it with being a trade and criminal organization and a form of government. Both on Kezan, and in Azshara, a large group of Goblin warriors however consisting largely of the hulking Hobgoblins. They patrols Goblin districts and acts as the police force if they are not guarding a secret or open trade deal. It is assumed that since they joined the horde, both goblin troops and other Horde races would be shared. Sports They have a team named the Bilgewater Buccaneers and often compete against the Steamwheedle Sharks, the Steamwheedle Cartel's team. References External Links ;Faction ;Other es:Cártel Pantoque Category:Bilgewater Cartel Category:Cataclysm Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Horde factions Category:Goblins